


Waiting with Stolen Time

by Goldenscale_Golddragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Experimentation, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenscale_Golddragon/pseuds/Goldenscale_Golddragon
Summary: Day in and day out, Aura does the same thing.  School, exercise, eat, sleep.  It had been years since she had deviated from the routine she's put in place to keep herself safe, and she never dared dream outside of it.  Then one day she meets someone, and realizes her past is coming back to haunt her.  She has to either go through her routine and keep herself safe, or break out of the comfort zone she'd lived in to save the beings she's grown close to.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is the first original work I've ever done, and I'm excited! I hope you all like it~

Mornings were her favorite time of the day. Aura could get up and not worry about anything for a couple hours before heading to school. Her caretakers were still sleeping by the time she was up, normally getting up before the first streaks of sunrise dashed across the sky, and she was out of the house by the time they were awake enough to grab their morning coffee. Even when it snowed outside she kept with her routine, never straying from it unless it was an emergency. Thankfully it was the beginning of summer, so she didn't have to worry about the weather souring on her. 

As Aura walked down the sidewalk, she glanced up at the sky, pinks and purples and oranges lighting up the sky as if someone had taken a paintbrush to it. Her expression softened, closing her honey-brown eyes for a moment as she walked. The morning light lit up her hair as she walked, bright amber that curved and swayed around her shoulders. A color many people were either afraid of or in in awe of. Most people didn't have her hair color, even if they managed to dye their own a similar enough color. So far she was the only one in their small community that had bright red hair. Hair that turned to fire in the morning light. 

She knew that she was different when she had arrived here in the small town of Lithuan. People stopped to stare at her as she had walked down the streets with her adoptive parents, as she toured her new school years ago, meeting all the neighbors. Most people had blond or brown hair, even the occasional black, but no one had bright red hair like hers. The parents stared at her in horror, and her classmates spread rumor after rumor about her when she started school. Rumors that a Monster lived in their quiet town, that she herself would steal the souls of the innocent, that she danced in the forest naked with other redheads, that Satan himself had gifted her the bright crimson hair she loved. At first she was hurt, but as the years went by and the rumors continued, she learned to ignore them, let them roll over her. 

The sun had finally peeked a bit above the ground by the time she got to the high school, the students whispering as she made her way into the building. At least they didn't stand in her way anymore. They had done that for a few years when she first came to Lithuan, but they eventually learned that she would get past them anyways, so they opted to stay out of her way. Many of them had better things to do than to bully her, especially since she had stopped responding to their words. Opening her locker, Aura put her bag in and grabbed her books for her first class, History. While it was a gruesome class with everything they learned, she was interested in everything they went over. So many details were left out in the books, but the teacher always made sure to supplement the lessons with videos and readings that went more into detail about what happened during the timelines. 

Just after she had sat down in her corner of the room, a seat the student body had designated "hers", she heard the teacher clear her throat to call attention to the front of class. "Everyone, I would like to introduce a couple new students. Hendrick Bastion and Cassian Arastus will be joining our class, and just arrived in town with Raena Marini, though she will not be in this class. I expect all of you to treat them with the upmost respect," the teacher explained.

Aura perked a bit, looking at the newcomers. How strange. It was rare that they got anyone new. She had been the last new person to move to their little town, and that had been a little over six years prior. Even though she wanted to get a better look at them, she lowered her head, deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to stare. That's all people had ever done with her, and she hated it, so it would be better for her not to do the same to them. Besides, she didn't need more rumors being made about her that she was caught staring. Those rumors still haunted her. Sure, Cassian looked cute, with his tall stature, dark hair, onyx eyes, and toned body, but she didn't want to rope them in her rumors. She didn't want their school life to turn into what she had. One person being treated this way was enough. 

Oddly enough, the teacher called on her next, calling her to the front of the classroom. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she gave a nod and stood, walking up to the front of the class. "Would you like to share part of your presentation on the Battle of Midway? Your information was rather important, and I thought it would be good to show this information after we finished with Pearl Harbor," the teacher asked. "That and I would appreciate it if you could show Cassian and Hendrick around the school after class. I could excuse you all for that." Aura listened and gave a sigh. This particular teacher, Ms. Alvarich, was one of her favorites and generally treated her well in addition to valuing the information she brought to class. Giving her agreement to Ms. Alvarich, she went up to the class and began to present her information, much to the dislike of the other students.

The class went by without incident, and for once Aura felt like she was a normal student, even though she knew she wasn't. Ms. Alvarich kept the students respectful, which she appreciated, and they managed to end class a little early. Of course, she was well aware that no one had been paying attention to her presentation given who she was, but she didn't mind. She wasn't being interrupted every time she spoke, so that was a plus. Once most of the class left, Aura looked over at the two newcomers, gathering up her courage. After being ignored and pushed aside for years, she'd need to figure out how to leave her shell so she could show them both around. 

"It's nice to meet you both, Hendrick and Cassian. My name's Aura. I guess I'll be showing you around the school. Feel free to ask questions, or stop me. Let me know what you both want to do." Despite having never really introduced herself to anyone or show anyone around anyplace, she was trying her best to seem open and friendly, and for the most part it worked. The two gave nods and they went off. It was busy for a moment since the classes just ended and all the students were hurrying to their next class or the library, but eventually the three of them were left alone. It didn't take long for Aura to show them around, eventually stopping at the cafeteria. "And that's all of the school. The room behind us is the cafeteria, and that's where all the students gather to talk since we don't really have a lot of time to ourselves. It's about time for lunch anyways, so I doubt anyone would care too much if you both wanted to grab lunch a little early, or hang out in there before lunch started. I've got to head out though. See you both around."

As much as she would have loved hanging out with them, lunch was the worst part of the day. Everyone came together, and the moment they all saw her, the jeering and joking would start up, with no end. Because of it, she'd gotten into the habit of hiding away outside in a secluded corner so no one could bother her. Classes were enough of a bother with her fellow classmates dictating things during her lunch as well, so as such, she would hide herself away until she needed to head to class. Unfortunately for her, it seemed as though her routine would be interrupted yet a second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all liked it, and thought it was interesting! Please do let me know what you all think of it, and if there's anything you want me to change! I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but that does depend on my school and work schedule, but I'l do my best~


	2. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School can be bearable most of the time. Sometimes people aren't the best, but Aura has no issues. It's what she's hiding that causes her relationships to be so tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! Wasn't really sure how I was going to write this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it~

"Seems like someone has become 'Miss Popular' today. You know that's our job, right?" one of the girls hummed, her voice a deadly, sickly-sweet tone. Atha, a brunette that was a witch of a girl. Half a foot shorter than she was, yet was twice as commanding. Didn't necessarily help that she usually was leading a group of four other girls. None of them were as bad as Atha was, but they weren't kind either. Just rude enough to be able to make their leader's ranks. Perhaps they would have been decent had they found different people to hang out with, but most people were rather wary of herself since she moved so Aura doubted it. 

"I don't get to make the rules. Ms. Alvarich was the one that called on me to give the tour, and I'm not one to speak against a teacher. I'll definitely volunteer you all the next time I get called for it. Now, is there something you all want of me other than this? If not, I'd like to go." Aura preferred not to fight with others, and while she was fond of this spot, she would just choose somewhere else to sit during lunch. She had a feeling though that this wouldn't be that simple. "As much as I would prefer to let you sit and sulk in your corner, we just want to make it clear to you that you shouldn't be trying to fit in our shoes. We're the ones that show the newbies around, we're the ones that influence most of the school. If you don't learn your place, then I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson." 

As Atha spoke, her followers began to circle Aura, standing far enough away to give her space, but in formation enough to make her nervous. Not nervous enough for her to show though. However, she was becoming more annoyed the more Alta continued. Had she not been as passive as she was, she likely would have argued back. "As I said, I was only doing as Ms. Alvarich asked. I never planned on that happening. You have nothing to worry about, I'm not trying to do anything to ruin your reputation." Alta contemplated for a moment, soon giving a huff. "You better not. If I find out you've been meddling with anything I control, I will gladly show you what it's like to really struggle." 

Giving a quick wave of her hand, the girls soon left, leaving Aura to herself. The girl sighed, rubbing her temples. Irritating, the lot of them. All she wanted was to be left alone, and yet she can't seem to get that. No matter though. There was little she could really do other than move forward. That was a thing of the past. Sighing, she moved forwards and climbed the tree quickly, nestling into her hidden spot. There she would hide out the rest of her lunch. 

~*--*~ 

The rest of her classes fared no better. Sneers and quiet, snide remarks littered her classes, her usual bullies . At most she would get looks, but all the hostility distracted her. So much chaos, she couldn't push it out of her mind. Aura became less aware of the time, preferring to drown out the sound of everything, including her teachers. At least she could leave school and head back home, where she wouldn't have to hear all their hurtful words. Alta had certainly pulled enough favors from people to get her to see what things would be like if she continued. Normally she wouldn't have been bothered by the remarks, but all the added hostility was too much for her. It overwhelmed her senses in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Hurrying out the door of her last class as she heard the bell toll, Aura made her way to her locker, only grabbing what she needed before she left. Better to leave while everyone was still in class. 

Since it was the end of the day, no one seemed obligated to throw insults or rude remarks her way, everyone instead running about to get home. At least she could focus and relax herself on her walk home. It took her half the walk to forget the hostility she felt, to relax enough for people not to question her as much as before. Of course she should have known better. Walking in the door, she was faced with her adoptive mother looking at her from the living room, a smile on her face though it looked ever so slightly forced. "You're back, Aura. How was school today? I hear there are new kids in town?" she asked. The girl would have preferred the silence to the talking, but she would indulge. "School was good, and there are some new kids, Laura. Ms. Alvarich had me show them around the school. They're nice kids, I'm sure they'll do well here." she answered. 

Pleasantries she preferred not to speak. Her mother was trying too hard, and she was sure her father would do the same. There was no use for it here, not when they already had treated her differently for so long. She had learned long ago they didn't deserve the title of mother and father. Not giving the woman the chance to speak, she hurried up the stairs to her room, locking the door before she could come barraging in with something new for Aura to try. Laura only ever used that tone of voice when she wanted something of Aura, whether it was better grades, to help around more, or to be more 'normal'. There was no use being her definition of 'normal'. She hadn't been in ages. 

She bade her time in her room, working on what little schoolwork she had left before she went down to eat. She was the one that normally cooked if she wanted something decent, but today, she figured she would just grab a couple snacks instead. Of course, her day had to go worse because went she came down the stairs, she was greeted by the sight of her adoptive parents standing in the kitchen doorway, forcefully smiling at her. Confronting her. Aura was taken aback, just staring at them and waiting. No good would come of this. "Sit down," her father, Hestor, spoke, his voice cold. Aura hesitated for a moment before she moved to slowly take a seat on the couch. Something was wrong. They could be cold and cruel sometimes by ignoring her, but they rarely were this direct with her. 

Hestor remained standing though he walked into the living room, and Laura took a seat across from her. There was something calculating about how they moved that had Aura more nervous than she had been at school. Her heart thumped in her chest, her hands were covered in sweat. Fear would only give them power though, so she tried her best to calm her breathing. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked, looking at her mother and trying to see what her emotions were. The woman gave no indications though, her face blank as a slate. "Your father and I wanted to warn you about your behavior with the new kids. We've seen how you get when you get... comfortable... and we wouldn't want anything to happen like last like, would we? We can't protect you if it happens. We've already sheltered you enough, I don't think we'll need to remind you of the punishments if you are to disobey. You're better off ignoring those kids and keeping to yourself. That's the only way you can stay safe." Laura's words were filled with faux concern, her eyes lacking the proper emotion to make it heartfelt. They meant it as a threat, and Aura knew exactly what they threatened. 

Aura could take just about anything, words never being allowed to hit their mark. But theirs... she knew their words weren't empty threats. They would make good on them if they found her out of place. The memory they brought up had her flinching ever so slightly before she averted her eyes. Fear filled her, consumed her. She couldn't let that happen again. "Y-Yes, mother..." she answered after a moment, long hair acting as a curtain to try and hide herself away just a bit. Confident they had convinced Aura enough, Laura moved to stand. "Good to hear. I trust you will keep yourself safe, that you will stay away from the new kids." she answered, her voice akin to a purr. "Now then, I've made your favorite meal, and if we don't eat it quickly, it'll go cold." By then Aura had lost all appetite, but she knew better than to leave. Nodding, the three moved into the dining room to indulge in the food Laura made. It was bland, tasteless to Aura, and she picked at her food as she ate. With their point now made, both Laura and Hestor discussed the day's events brightly, speaking to Aura as if they wanted her to join in, but continuing their conversation regardless of whether she spoke. Eventually, the girl finally finished with her food and hurried to her room. That was her only safe space, the place she knew she would never be judged. Maybe things would be better if she never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really sure how I felt writing this chapter, but it was a chapter I knew I needed to get out first before I continued. With that being said, the next chapter will be much more interesting and will unveil some of the suspense I have surrounding Aura, so stay tuned!


	3. An Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though life sometimes pushes you down, there's always a way to get back up. Even if it means getting help to do so in unexpected ways.

For the first time since her adoption, Aura slept restlessly. Images of her life played out like a movie, things she had hoped to forget instantly resurfacing much to her horror. Memories of her grim past flashed through her dreams, things she had tried so hard to forget. The burning lashes of leather across her back, silver shackles that bit into her skin and burned her scales, the cold metal of a needle plunging into her skin with the tell-tale burning of an unknown serum being injected into her body. The fear that constricted her chest and fogged her mind without fail every time. It all eventually peaked as she gave a low snarl and bolted up from sleep, teeth bared as she frantically looked around her room. No, she wasn't there, with them. She wasn't being used... Calming her heavy breaths, she looked to her hands to see claws at her fingertips and amber-gold scales creeping up her arms. Pulling back the covers revealed digigrade legs covered in the same scales and a feathered tail draped off the bed. Aura gave a long sigh, frowning a bit as she rubbed the scales on her forearms. The last time she had been so frightened she'd started manifesting her other form had been a couple years back. She wished she didn't have to remember.

Quietly speaking an incantation, she soon found her tail gone and her hands and feet looking human again. That she could deal with better, though she didn't want to sleep. Getting up, she went over to her bedroom window and sat in the little sill build in front of it. Now that she could think, she missed the days where she didn't have to be in hiding, the days where she could freely be who she wanted when she wanted. But those days were long past. People here were unforgiving, and if they found out her secret, she would likely be hunted down. The world didn't like things they couldn't control, those that were stronger than them or weren't 'normal'. Mermaids, vampires, unicorns, dragons. None were safe from a people that wanted to be the apex predators. While she had known a great many of the Supernaturals, as humans called them, they all had to conform to human laws in order to remain hidden. Very few people were allowed to know, and it was always at great cost. 

Aura remembered the day she had learned that the hard way. With as kind and happy as she had been before, it wasn't hard for her to make friends when she had moved here, though she had been close to one person in particular during her time in middle school. Max, a human boy with so much compassion and had shared her love of folklore and mythology. Many days had been spent speaking of stories they had read and what they would do if they ever came across one, though she always had to hold her tongue. Then she had made the greatest mistake. She'd gotten too comfortable around him and had shown him part of her true form. They had once again been speaking of dragons and knights and how dragons were more than their greed and anger, and she had told him about herself. That she herself was one of the great beasts written in their tales. In his presence she had shown him her claws and her feet, her tail with soft feathers at the ends. She'd extended her wings towards him, downy and soft and in such a soft cream color it would have been hard to resist. She remembered explaining that not all dragons had only scales and leathery wings and deadly spikes. 

Max had been afraid at first, but he had come to accept the fact his friend was different. But then Laura had overheard their conversation and had come in to investigate. From there she remembered Laura calling to Hestor, and they removed Max from the house. She had tried to convince them that Max was okay knowing, and things were fine, and that he wasn't in danger, but they wouldn't listen. Their eyes had been cold and angry. Once Max had gone, she was dragged down to the basement, into a dark room she didn't know had existed. For three days she had remained in that room with no food and a little water. Enough for her to survive. It hadn't been the first time she had been in a situation like that, though it was the first time it had happened since her adoption. When they finally unlocked the door, they saw she was just a normal girl again, and they finally let her out. For a week they refused to speak with her, and she wasn't let out of the house. She'd come to the conclusion they didn't deserve the title of mom and dad then. Oh, how she had hoped that she'd be able to see Max again when she was allowed to go to school again. That moment never came though. She had gone back to school after a week, and she learned that he had moved schools. She'd been so devastated to hear that. Now she knew better than to think he'd moved schools. It was likely he was taken for knowing too much, or his family had moved away with him to keep something like that from repeating. 

Aura came to learn that her adoptive parents were dangerous people that kept their word for everything, and had no issues with hurting people. Of course they gave off that "perfect parent" vibe whenever they were out in public together, but she knew better than to think that. With her not being human, she had enhanced senses they didn't know about, and she could smell the blood on them whenever they came back from a trip. With this knowledge, she knew her parents had to be some sort of Hunter. The only reason she hadn't been killed yet was because their names were on her adoption papers, and they would likely be investigated if something happened to their child. Not that she would be one for much longer. She'd be eighteen soon, which meant she would be an adult by human laws, so she could do what she wanted then, and would likely become her parents' next target. For now though, she needed to play it safe and keep herself concealed until she could finally leave.

~*--*~

Aura never did end up falling back asleep, and instead spent the next couple hours before school reading. Books had become an escape for her, a place where she could forget her worries. At least it was something her adoptive parents never took from her. Once her alarm finally went off, she went over and turned it off before getting ready for the day. Something to hide her, something that would tell other people she didn't want to be bothered. Pulling her thick hair back into a high ponytail, she decided to wear a hoodie over her shirt and jeans, slipping into the comfortable clothes with ease before slipping on her socks and shoes. The hoodie was one of her favorites, a deep spruce green that fitted her body like a glove with a hood that easily covered her head. Grabbing her bag, she hurried on her way to school, making sure to avoid Laura and Hestor if they were still at the house. 

At least she had the walk to school to calm herself down with. While things might not be looking up for her, she could have her moments alone, where she could relish the small things, like the warm breeze and the morning sunrise. All too soon she was at school though, another day spent alone. She didn't dare contact Cassian, Hendrick, or Reana again in fear of something else going wrong, as much as she wanted to talk to them. It probably was for the best though. Without her around, they would be able to lead normal lives, though they likely knew it by now. Grabbing her books, she had made it to class only to realize that she shared the class with Cassian and Hendrick. Frowning, she facepalmed before making her way to the back of the class. She had her usual seat, but she couldn't have them sitting with her. At least it was only for this class. Once it was over they would have their own classes to worry about. 

It wasn't long before Cassian and Hendrick walked in, both of them talking to each other. Maybe they would sit with each other and save her the hassle... But of course fate wasn't having it. Hendrick moved to sit in front of her, and Cassian moved to sit besides her. Great. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Morning, Aura." Cassian greeted her, Hendrick giving a nod. "M-Morning..." she hummed, her voice softer than it had been the day before. Of course, the two caught on and they frowned. "Hey, I thought we hit it off pretty well yesterday during the tour. Besides, since you are really the only person here that we know, we thought we'd hang out with you." Cassian added, his voice unreadable. Shit, now she felt guilty. She couldn't just leave them alone if they didn't know anyone. That would be rude of her, and she hated doing that to people even though people did that to her frequently. 

"You're right, we did get along rather well yesterday. Sorry for my response, I didn't sleep very well last night." she said, moving to smile at the two. She could be nice to them during class right? There shouldn't be an issue with her talking to them in a class she can't skip. Hearing her apology, Cassian shook his head and smiled a bit in return. "Hey, we didn't know, so it should be my fault for assuming you were trying to ignore us. Anyways, we figured that since you have been in this class, you would be able to tutor us and bring us up to speed on what's been taught in class." 

"Of course I wouldn't mind helping you both out. The class is rather easy to catch up on anyways, but I will do my best to make sure you guys are caught up." she answered. It was then the bell rang for class to start. She spent the class helping out the two and making sure they understood the material from before, even getting permission from the teacher to get extensions on their work so they would have time to learn. Once class had finished, she bid them goodbye and headed to her next class, though they stopped her before she could. "Hey, would you like to join us for lunch? I didn't see you sitting with anyone yesterday, and we'd like for you to meet Reana. I feel like you both would get along, and besides, we could learn a bit more about the school and Lithuan." For a moment Aura couldn't find the words. She desperately wanted to sit with them and talk to someone, but she couldn't do that to them. She couldn't ruin what their reputations could be. "I wish I could, but unfortunately, I have some studying I have to finish in the library. Maybe some other time I can." Even though both boys gave a shrug in response to her answer, she knew she had disappointed them. If only she could... Waving goodbye to them both, she left the classroom and headed to her next class. How long had it been since she had conversed with another person willingly? She couldn't even remember, but she already missed the sense of normality from it.

Her next classes continued with little interruption, Aura finishing her schoolwork quickly so she wouldn't have to worry about them later. Finally, the lunch bell rang, releasing a wistful sigh. Another lunch spent alone. Gathering everything and putting it all in her locker, the girl hurried to the lunch room to grab her food before anyone saw her. If she could escape to her hiding spot, then she would be set. Unfortunately for her, Cassian, Hendrick, and Reana managed to catch a glimpse of her heading outside before she could successfully sneak away. Picking up their trays, they began to follow her, Cassian calling out her name when the stopped. Aura hadn't even realized they had been there until she heard her name, and she quickly turned to look at them. For a brief moment, fear flashed in her doe eyes, soon calming and looking at them with a forced smile. 

"Hey, if you had finished your studies, you're still welcome to sit with us. Or if you don't want to sit with us, just tell us. We don't bite or anything." Cassian said. "Yeah, these two knuckleheads keep telling me how nice you were showing them around the school and how easy you made their classwork. I was starting to get curious about you myself, and would have liked to meet you." Reana added. Listening to the both of them, Aura sighed, looking off to the side. She felt so guilty for blowing off their offer, but it was for the best. Before she could even get a response out though, Atha and her group was walking over. With them on their way, she couldn't say anything now.

"Ya know, there are better people to hang out with than Miss Weirdo here. She's boring, and half the time she doesn't even want to talk anyways, so why not come with us? We'd be more than happy to help show you guys around and help out however I can." Atha spoke, batting her eyelashes a bit at Cassian. Finding her voice, Aura added her piece in. "Y-Yeah, they would be the better option for conversation. They know more than I would be able to tell you anyways." Stars, she hated giving in to that bully and her crones. However, she knew the others' wrath fairly well, and didn't want to invoke it on the group's second day in school. Better to bite her tongue and live to fight another day.

Cassian and Reana looked rather shocked at the comments, though it was Hendrick that ended up finding his voice first. "Although we do appreciate the offer, we would much rather prefer to talk to Aura. After all, she had offered to tutor us earlier, so we were going to ask for more help. It would be rather rude to refuse an offer like that when we are already behind, right?" he responded, his voice respectful though there was a slight tone of defiance. Aura looked up at him in surprise, shocked to hear him defending their choice to hang out with her. "Besides, we had already offered for her to eat lunch with us, so we figured we would hit two birds with one stone here. We'll definitely keep your offer in mind though." Cassian added, smiling to them but making no move to go with them. 

Alta gave a silent huff before faking a smile in their direction. "Of course, you all can decide who you want to talk to. If you ever do want to talk to someone a bit more knowledgeable though, you can find us sitting in the gazebo in the corner of the grounds." Giving them all one last look, and Aura one last glare, she and her ground finally left the area. Aura released a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding, soon frowning as she looked at her feet. "She's right though. You guys should hang out with her. I'm... not the best student in the school to be hanging out with. People don't exactly like me, but if you hang out with her, you guys'll be much better off." she explained, her voice soft. For the first time since she had met him, Aura heard Cassian scoff. "We don't need people deciding our friends for us, and we are more than happy to call you a friend. You've been more of a friend than they have. They hadn't even greeted us yesterday, and now they're trying to be all possessive over us. We don't care whether you're hated by other people. You're the only person that's really made any moves to help us here, so we're content with hanging out with you." Nodding in agreement with Cassian, Reana moved forwards and rested a hand on Aura's shoulder before smiling gently at her. "You may not think that you are worth the effort to talk to, but we think so. You've already helped Cassian and Hendrick out, and that's enough for me to say you're good in my book too."

Aura was still in shock at the turn of events, still trying to process it. It shouldn't come as a surprise to her, but since it had been so long since someone had actually treated her like a normal person she just... couldn't process it. It wasn't until she felt Reana's hand on her shoulder that she finally blinked a couple times and gave them all a grateful smile. "Thank you guys... I appreciate you all standing up for me too..." she added, rubbing the back of her head. Both the boys chuckled, Cassian moving to sit on the ground. "Don't mention it. She probably would have continued had we not anyways. So, since we have time, we might as well feast and learn a bit about our new home, shall we?" Giving a nod, Aura moved to sit down herself, Reana and Hendrick on either side of her. Before she could say anything though, Reana spoke up. "We haven't met yet, so I should probably introduce myself. I'm Reana Marini, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you Aura." Looking to the other girl, Aura gave her a wide smile and nodded. "The pleasure's all mine, Reana. I suppose I should start with a bit of history about our little town?" Getting nods from all three, Aura began discussing with them, feeling more included in this one moment than she had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this answers some of your questions! I enjoyed writing this chapter ( and it turned out being twice as long as the previous chapters) and I look forwards to seeing what the next chapters bring~ Let me know if you guys have any questions about the story so far, and feel free to give me any feedback you guys have~ I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but Finals are in a couple weeks, so I might have to wait until Summer Vacation starts to get it up.


End file.
